Mafia Dance
by Laura-chanKHRFangirl
Summary: Your an young Mafia girl. There will be a small 'Mafia ball' for some families and your family is invited to this ball. Your family is close to the Cavallone family and... DinoXReader


By:Laura-chanKHRFangirl

Summary: Your an young Mafia girl. There will be a small 'Mafia ball' for some families. Your family is invited to this ball. Your family is close to the Cavallone family and so you came to know Dino Cavallano. Since his family is an important family, he was also invited to the ball.|A DinoXReader fanfic

Pair: DinoXReader

Rated: K+ (it's nothing more than Fluff and Fluff and more fluff xD )

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own you. I only own the plot.

A/N: Hey, this is my first English fan-fiction. I've written this story before in German. The only difference is, that in the German story, there was actually an OC of mine and it was some sort of omake for a longer story. And the OC and Dino were only friends and not lovers or something like that. So now I've decided to rewrite it as my first English fan fiction. So be nice, it isn't betad and since English isn't my first language I'm not that good in English, but I try my best. So, here you go~

~~~Mafia Dance~~~

The ballroom was full of people. As you looked around you could see many faces you did know and others you didn't know. Next to you stood your boss. Handsome and nice as he was he nodded to you and the other subordinates to do as you like.

You wandered around searching for someone you know not only from seeing but your actually were friend with.

You didn't need long to find someone. Right in front of you stood Dino Cavallone. A young man you had known for a long time now. He was a good friend of yours, since you were five years old. You were introduced by your boss. You've become good friends and years went by, when you felt something new. Every time you came near Dino you felt like thousands of butterflies where flying in your stomach. And then you realized something...

You smiled and walked over to him.

"Good evening, Dino", you greeted him.

Surprised he turned around and looked down at you. "Ah, if it isn't [Name]! Long time no see.", he said and smiled widely. "How are you?", he asked.

"You're right. Everything is fine. What about you?", you asked.

"I'm fine. So, you're with your family here, aren't you?", the blond asked.

You nodded. „We were invited."

"I see", Dino said and looked around. „It's a nice evening. Perfect for this ball, don't you think so, too?", he asked.

You smiled and nodded quietly.

Both of stood there quietly for a moment. You looked around and saw some of your family members dance.

There again! There was this strange feeling in your stomach like thousands of butterflies were flying in it.

Suddenly Dino turned to you. "Would you like to dance with me?", he asked with a charming smile.

Your cheeks were blushing and you just blinked at him. Unconsciously you nodded shortly and with a huge smile Dino took your hands and you began to dance.

It took you some time to notice you were actually dancing with Dino. With him. The one you fell in love with years ago.

The blush on your face became darker. The blond noticed and chuckled softly.

"This red in your face is really cute. It's suits you", he whispered.  
>And darker your blush became. "Stop that", you murmured and looked aside. It was embarrassing.<p>

You gulped and you wasn't sure if your blush could get even worse, when you suddenly felt Dinos lips near your ear.

"Why so embarrassed? Did I say something wrong?", he asked.

Did you hear things or did he really say that with a husky voice? You weren't sure. But you would be when he asked again.

"Now, your speechless?", he asked in a really husky voice.

You were sure your blush couldn't get worse any more, but it actually did. "N-not really. And why should I be embarrassed?", you asked pouting.

The blond chuckled lightly. "Well, your cheeks are all red. It's cute, as I already said."

You huffed lightly. "Just dance, okay", you said.

Dino nodded with a smile.

Time passed by as you danced closely to each other.

"I'm tiered, can we stop for a while?", you asked.  
>"Sure, we can", the blond smiled and went with you to a balcony.<p>

It was warm outside and the sky was clear. You could see all the stars and also half of the moon.

You smiled at that view.

"Such a beautiful night", you whispered. "Yeah", Dino agreed with you. He set his chin onto your right shoulder and looked up to the sky, too. "As beautiful as you", he whispered.

Minutes ago your blushed vanished while dancing quietly, but now it appeared again. Your cheeks became bright red.

"Y-You think s-so? Why's that?", you asked, slightly stuttering.

The blond stood straight and turned you around to look in your eyes.

"Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful body. A nice character. All these things make me one thing...", he paused. He neared his face yours, locking your eyes with his.

"They make me love you. Ti Amo, [Name]", he whispered before his lips touched your gently.

Your face became crimson red, but you didn't care.

The only important thing now was, that the one you loved, loved you as well. And now you just melted into his gentle and sweet kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

His tongue licked your bottom lip and asked for entrance. You let him true and his tongue played lightly with your. It was as if your tongues were dancing.

You both parted gasping for air. Both of you smiled.  
>"I love you too, Dino", you whispered happily.<br>He took you in an close embrace, both of you happy, that you loved each other.

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
